Love Me: The Rewrite
by Miyuki Tanaka
Summary: Broken, abandoned, and abused, Uryu is only looking for comfort and encouragement. He realizes, soon, that he may never be able to find it. Slight AU. Characters may be a little OOC (Sorry about that).
1. Chapter 1

**Love Me: The Re-Write**

**A/N:** I originally written a story called Love Me a few years ago, but I decided to rewrite it and make it better. I've spent my time scrutinizing and criticizing other stories without realizing that I would have to fix faults in my own. On top of that, I really enjoy writing this story. I'm hoping that this version will be better that the first.

~Maxx

* * *

"I'm sorry" was all that Ichigo could leave Orihime with as he exited the room. He was missing his spare box of condoms and he wasn't too happy about it.

"Shit," he muttered to himself as he searched the bathroom for his "secret" stash. He reached behind the pipe under the bathroom sink trying to wrap his fingers around the box hidden there.

One might say that he was going too far in his attempt to hide condoms, but in his apartment condoms were scarce and any of his roommates could snag them. No matter how hard he tried to hide them, they all seemed to come up missing. Renji was always the prime suspect, but he figured since the guy was away his condoms would be safe...for now at least.

His fingers finally wrapped around a crushed box. He all but ripped the package off of the pipe and tore it open, eager to finish what he started earlier.

"Fucking empty!" he growled as one package fell into his hand. "I had three the other day!"

Ichigo tossed the crumpled box into the trash can and trudged out of the bathroom. He couldn't believe his luck. He spent so much on condoms that it was almost insane. It was almost as if having condoms was a luxury around his apartment; a privilege even. He was starting to think that finding even a near full box of condoms was the equivalent of finding a four-leaf clover.

"Fuck it," he grunted on his way back to his room.

He just wanted to get all of it out of his mind and get back to the task at hand (and the task in his pants). He had an itch and it needed to be scratched and Orihime was the only one who could do that for him.

_/"Nh."/_

Ichigo paused.

_/"Ha. Right here."/_

He turned around and listened.

_/"Wait, no. No. Not there. Please"/_

_/Is that Ishida?/_ He thought, turning towards the room. He could hear what sounded like a girl's voice moaning softly._ /That's can't be right. Who's in there with him?/_

Ichigo opened the door slightly to peek through. His heart pounded as he tip-toed down the hall. He knew he was invading Ishida's privacy, but at the moment, he didn't care.

/That bastard must have stolen my condoms/ he thought, growling. /Who the hell is that slut anyway/ he thought, trying to get a better look at the girl. She was straddling someone's waist. Someone who's build didn't fit Uryu's. This guy was a at least a foot taller and had a more of a defined chest compared to the slim, skinny Quincy. But what really gave it away was the gruffness of this guy's voice.

_/"Yeah. That's it."/_

"What the fuck-?" Ichigo whispered.

He figured the guy was probably Grimmjow, considering he was the only one of his three roommates that talked a lot during sex, according to his ex-girlfriend (and several other women that he'd slept with).

_/"You want me to fuck you so hard, don't you?/_ Grimm questioned the girl._ /"C'mon. Do it."/_

_/"Please-"/_

_/"Do it. Now."/_

Grimmjow sat up. The girl went down on him, sucking him off. Ichigo frowned, watching this happen. He would admit that he was a little turned on by this, but he still wondered why they would be screwing around in Ishida's room. Maybe it was to get back at him for...well, a lot of things that Ishida had done to piss Grimmjow off.

The girl choked and whimpered. She tried to come up for air, but Grimm thrust himself into her mouth. She gagged roughly. Grimm's hand forced her head back down as he fucked her mouth violently. She couldn't breathe! He was choking her!

Ichigo wanted to step in and help her, but his legs wouldn't move. He knew that if he tried to interfere, Grimmjow would kill him for sure. And even so, he wasn't even sure if the girl /wanted/ this or not. Maybe they were just doing some S & M crap. Ichigo was sure they had a safe word.

Grimm slapped the girl's head. Ichigo grimaced, hearing the impact.

/"The fuck you think you're doing trying to get away, slut?"/ Grimm growled.

/"I'm sorry,"/ The girl cried through coughs.

She was choking and gagging harshly. She covered her mouth to keep herself from puking up.

_/"I swear it if you puke I'm going to make you lick up every drop you little skank."/_

He shoved the girl down and pressed her head into the sheets. Ichigo covered his mouth in shock. He could feel his erection slowly rising.

_/"You want me here?"/_ Grimm asked shoving a finger inside the girl's ass.

She cried out in pain. He worked a second finger inside he, making sure that she was well prepared.

_/"I'm gonna fuck you so hard slut."/_

_/"Aaah! Hnn!"/_

_/"That's it. Cry for me baby. Do you want me?"/_

_/"Yes!"/_ She moaned.

Grimmjow was on his fourth finger when Ichigo's head began to spin. He was watching the "God of Sex" in action. He'd only heard of what Grimmjow could do from himself and many of his past lays. This one probably wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.

Ichigo clutched the door frame so hard his knuckles began to turn white. His throat was dry and his lips quivered. He tried to resist all urge to jerk off while watching Grimm pound into the poor girl.

_/"Your ass is so tight and hot,"/_ he whispered to her.

/"Nnn. Hmm,"/ she replied, biting into the blankets. _/"Don't say that."/_

"Holy-fuu-ha-!" Ichigo gasped.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The girl looked up at him with pained eyes. She was mouthing something. But what was it?

_/"Help me."/_

Ichigo all but ignored her pleas for help as he watched Grimmjow pound into her. That face was frighteningly familiar though. It kind of unnerved him. It was probably because she looked almost like a guy in the position she was in.

Weird.

Grimmjow forced himself farther than her limits. The girl screamed, arching her back. When he finished her, he lightly shoved her limp body forward and slid off the bed. Ichigo panicked at seeing him finished; it had taken him a long time to do so. He quickly hurried down the hall and to his room, ready to get it on with Orihime, but he couldn't help but think about what happened (considering that it was fueling his erection).

He wondered why Grimmjow and his new girlfriend would screw around in Ishida's room of all places. And he couldn't help but wonder who she was. She seemed familiar. He'd seen her face at a movie theater maybe, but that was all he could remember about her.

"Orihime," Ichigo whispered as he entered the room. He closed the door and tiptoed to the bed and gave her a soft nudge.

"Orihi-"

Ichigo stopped and frowned. He groaned and threw his head back. She'd fallen asleep on him.

_Again!_

* * *

Here's a tast of what the rewrite will be like. Please leave your words of encouragement or criticizing in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Me: The Rewrite**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO...

The sounds of shouting filled the apartment. Ichigo bolted up and quickly searched for Orihime. He pulled back the sheets to find his bed empty and his girlfriend missing.

"I just think it would be a lot nicer if-"

"Can't you just get over it? I can do whatever the hell I want with my life!"

Ichigo made his way into the kitchen to see what was going on. On his way there, he checked Ishida's room, just out of curiosity. It was clear that the Quincy had returned home; his bed was neat his room looked as if he had just moved in. That is, if you exclude the half-packed duffle bag that sat in a lone corner of the room.

"Fucking faggot."

Ichigo poked his head past the wall. Grimmjow, sitting on the couch enjoying his beer, turned around to look back as the comment was made. Orihime gasped and looked in the same direction. Rukia, playing cards at the kitchen table with Chad (/"What the hell are /they/ doing in my apartment?!/ Ichigo thought.), tried to ignore the comment that came from the hall as Chad placed his cards down lightly. Ishida was in the kitchen, repairing a tear in one of his jackets when he heard the insult.

All eyes went to the man standing against the wall with a sneer playing on his lips. He looked as if he'd just been woken up from a great sleep that was probably interrupted by the calamity of noise that drowned the apartment.

Uryu finished his last stitch, tugging the thread tightly to make sure that the stitches wouldn't become lose when he tried to wear his jacket again. He cut the thread at the end of the jacket and tied a knot at the end so that it wouldn't pull through. He set the jacket down lightly and folded his hands over it, looking at his fingers instead of the man who had just insulted him.

"Is there something you need to say," Uryu finally said, after almost a minute of silence that filled the room awkwardly "Renji?"

"I said what I wanted," Renji snorted. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

Everyone turned to see the Qunicy's smirk in reaction to Renji's comment. The red-head crossed past Uryu's chair and snatched up a bottle of beer off of the counter before retreating to his room.

"Renji, are you alright?" Ichigo heard a voice say.

He understood, now, the reason why Renji was upset. He had probably invited his girlfriend over for the day. Ichigo was pretty sure that the noise from the kitchen interrupted him for enjoying his time with her. That was probably what set him off.

Renji would never act that way towards Ishida with others around. He would barely look at him, for starters. Sure, they-meaning Renji, Grimmjow, and Ichigo picked on Uryu. He had been a target of their gay-bashing since before they were friends. Ichigo had betrayed that friendship plenty of times by pushing him around and insulting his sexuality, but Uryu always forgave him.

A reason for that was because Ichigo was the only one who was fool enough to stand up to Grimmjow or Renji. Uryu was always grateful for that. He would always be grateful for that. Even if Ichigo was a jerk, sometimes, Uryu could put up with him. But Ichigo knew Renji had been a thorn in the Quincy's side for a long time. The cut that rested on Renji's neck was proof enough.

"Hey Ishida," Grimmjow called calmly. He turned to face the T.V. and continued to watch. "Come here."

Ichigo ignored whatever was going on between them and rushed over to Orihime, excitedly. He held her in his arms and kissed her cheek repeatedly.

"Get off me, you weirdo," she giggled, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Deal again?" Chad asked Rukia who dropped her head to the table after losing. Twice.

Everything seemed to be returning to normal. All was going well until five minutes later. A the sound of skin meeting skin was followed by a sharp hiss. Uryu shoved Grimmjow away from and tried to back away. Grimm surged forward and grabbed the younger man's shoulder, forcing him to the ground.

Uryu yelled out in pain. Ichigo jumped back from Orihime, shocked by the sudden muffled cries of distress. Chad was the first to notice what was going on and pulled Grimmjow off of the Quincy. Rukia rushed by Uryu's side, tending to his injuries as best as she could.

"Ichigo! Bring me a towel!"

"What's wrong?" he asked, slowly making his way over to her.

Grimmjow stormed out of the apartment in a fit of rage. Orihime returned with the first aid kit that Ishida had stored away at the top of his closet.

"What did you say to him to set him off?" Ichigo asked. "Damn, you're all fucked up kid."

"ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted.

Ichigo shut his mouth immediate. He could see now why she was angry with him. The mood of the room was dark. Orihime was on the verge of tears. Chad had a look of fear across his face.

"Ishida..." Ichigo whispered.

There was so much blood! He knelt beside him, but felt something crush under his knees. He found the source of the bleeding: Uryu's glasses were snapped in two!. The other half must have lodged itself into the side of Uryu's eye and-

Ichigo had never felt so sick in his life. He could have stopped this. He knew Grimmjow was planning on doing something stupid but he was too stubborn to do something about it. Even when Renji was in the room...

"I could have stopped him," Ichigo whispered. "I could have said something to Renji to make him-I-Grimm-I should have done something-"

Chad already called the hospital; his voice was shaky as he explained what had happened. Uryu groaned. His arms tensed and his hands shook. It was clear to everyone that he was in excruciating pain.

"Not..." Uryu whispered.

"Shh," Rukia scolded him as she cleaned and disinfected his wounds as best as she could. "Don't talk."

"Not...your fau-fault...Ichigo. Not your...fault."

"Uryu, you shouldn't speak," Orihime reminded him.

Ichigo covered his mouth and rushed into the bathroom. He had seen worse, but knowing that /he/ had caused his best friend pain was enough to turn his stomach around. He had done it. He had /blinded/ Uryu for sure. It was all /his/ fault.

"What the hell happened to him?"

Renji bent down beside Orihime and examined Uryu. The Quincy wished that he would pass out from pain, but his body wouldn't allow him to. He would just have to endure the agony for as long as he could. Uryu could feel his head being lifted and his arms being rubbed by soft hands. He prayed that the knock on the door was who he thought it was and that the worst was over.

He wished that he could take back what he said and did to Grimmjow to set him off so badly. He knew that there was nothing he could do about it now. All that was left to do was relax as best as he could and hope to every god and goddess that was known that he wouldn't get stuck with Ryuken. There would be no way he would calm down if that happened.

No way at all.

Renji held his head in his lap and caressed his arms and shoulders to soothe him and calm him down. Rukia sighed as she saw that he was calming down. She gritted her teeth at the thought of Renji being near Uryu though, and she wished he would have shown up sooner, but she could only be grateful that nothing worse happened to her friend.

"You're going to be taken to the hospital now," Rukia informed him with a shaky voice. "It's going to be alright."


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Me: The Rewrite**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE...

It was a mistake; something that happened a long time ago that was supposed t be a secret. That secret eventually ruined Uryu's life.

He fell and hit the ground hard and painfully. He couldn't get back up and he probably never would. Ryuken would make sure of that after what Uryu had done to him.

/'The worst form of shame for a father is to have a like you.'/

Where had he heard that before? Someone had said that to Uryu once. When was it? He could barely remember the day.

He remembered his third year in high school. It was november...november 28th. He brought a friend home while Ryuken was at work. He decided he wanted to do more than 'study' with Uryu, so they started to experiment together. Eventually it turned into meetings once a week. Then meetings twice every week. Then, as soon as it started, it was over.

Ryuken had forgotten his suitcase and walked in on the two of them together. Uryu had his fingers woven in his hair his friend's mouth to his nether-regions. Ryuken's bed was larger than his and more /activities/ could be done.

He had never meant for it to go so far. But it did. It always did. Ryuken nearly killed the both of them that day. He'd kicked Uryu out and emptied his bank account. His clothes were tossed. His room was emptied of all his belongings. There was nothing for him to go back to.

/No son of mine will go down this road./

/I'm sorry, Ryuken, please-/

/Go! I won't allow this in my house! Get out!/

/I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!/

Ichigo shook Uryu's shoulder in trying to wake him up. The young man squirmed and thrashed and muttered words that didn't make sense.

"Get up man! Wake up!"

"I'm sorry," he cried. "I'm sorry."

Orihime placed her hands on Uryu's temples. Ichigo watched in horror and confusion. It was a frightening sight to see. It was so rare to witness Uryu break down so easily. He was always so calm and reserved. It was beyond terrifying to see someone so strong wracked with tears and sweat.

"Ichigo," Orihime whispered. "He's waking up."

Orihime carefully brushed Uryu's hair back, humming a soothing song in his ear.

"Where am I?" Those were the first words that left Ishida's mouth as he attempted to sit up.

He touched his hand to his face and cringed, remembering the pain he'd felt the other day. Memories started to flood his head about the previous morning.

"You...you had a disagreement with Grimmjow," Orihime explained. "...you were in shock..."

She was obviously just as shaken up as Ichigo, seeing Ishida in a state like this. His left eye was still bandaged, but he seemed to not be worried about that. Soemthing else plagued his mind.

"Orihime healed most of what she could," Ichigo explained. "The rest will take-time-but You'll be fully recovered soon. How...how do you feel?"

"Like crap," Ishida answered, honestly.

He shivered slightly. Ichigo couldn't tell if it was from the cold or his realization of what happened. Orihime placed a hand on the Quincy's arm and gave it a light, reassuring squeeze. Ichigo began to feel a twinge in the pit of his stomach.

/Jealousy?/

/No. Not that/ he tried to tell the voice in the back of his head. He pushed all outside thoughts away and sat beside the young man's hospital bed. Ishida smiled weakly at Ichigo, a little amused by the fear and guilt that stained his eyes.

"I'll be right back," Orihime whispered, sensing the rising tension coming from the two.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo whispered as Orihime left. He slid closer to his bedside. "I should have done something-"

"It's not your fault that Grimmjow has-anger issues." Ishida laughed, silencing him.

"What did you say to set him off?"

Ishida shrugged. "I can't remember honestly."

That was a lie. They both knew it. Ichigo brushed it aside, knowing that it was best not to pry at the young man.

"What happened...you know, afterwards?"

"Everyone just-," A lump formed in Ichigo's throat.

Everyone just stood there. No one did anything. It pained Ichigo to think of that. It pained him to remember that he didn't react like he sould have. This was his /friend/! Uryu would never let him down like he had done to him.

"Chad-is he..." Ishida sighed as if he were prepared to get some buried secret off of his chest. "We made a deal a long time ago. Chad promised me...that's why he didn't defend me like he normally would have.../he was only protecting me/."

At those last few words, his vouce trailed off. Ishida looked across the room, away from his friends brown eyes. He felt so guilty for having to put everyone through this. He wished there was something that he could do to take everything back.

"You-you're not making any sense," Ichigo frowned.

/Chad promised you /what/? He wondered. /He's protecting you from /who/?

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ichigo questioned feeling his stomach churn with concern.

Uryu turned toward him. What he did was enough to end all of Ichigo's worries: he /smiled/ at him. It wasn't just a regular smile, it was a genuine 'everything is going to be alright' smile. People saw few of those from Uryu nowadays.

"You feel guilty about letting this happen, don't you?" Ishida asked.

Ichigo nodded. The raven-haired man laughed. He laughed. It was a true laugh. A laugh that hurt so badly it stung his eyes with tears.

"You shouldn't feel bad for me. I forgive you, Kurosaki."

Something about that look Ishida was giving him settled his nerves and deflated his guilt. Ichigo began to feel in himself that everything /was/ going to be alright.

"Everything will be back to normal," Ichigo reassured him, feeling a twitch of gratitude for his friend.

Ishida smiled a smile that masked a pained cringe on the inside. Everything back to normal...That's exactly what he was afraid of.

* * *

**[A/N]:** I would appreciate a review or two, just to let me know if I'm doing well and if this story is still catching your attention and if it is doing better that its earlier version.

Thank you very much for your time,

Maxx Knight.


End file.
